falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Sing Sing Correctional Facility
"You ain't ever getting out of this prison. Not unless you have God on your side, and even then you'd only have a fifty percent chance of getting out with him." ''-'' A Sing Sing Prisoner The Sing Sing Correctional Facility is a prison in Ossining, Eastern Commonwealth. History Pre-War Unlike in our timeline, both cell blocks on Sing Sing remained in use for the prisoners of New York State. Such people as Julius and Ethel Rosenberg and others would be electrocuted on the electric chair in the 1950s, a form of the death penalty that was not outlawed like in our timeline. When New York State became apart of the Eastern Commonwealth in 1964, Sing Sing began to get an increased influx of prisoners. The warden at the time, Joseph Thompson had to increase the size of Sing Sing twofold, to help cope with these prisoners. Guard towers, new cell blocks, electric fences, and huge concrete walls had to be built, making Sing Sing the largest state prison in the Eastern Commonwealth. As years passed by, Sing Sing Prison was fitted with more advanced technologies; such as cameras, robots, and automated turrets from the money that Warden Thompson had received from the Eastern Commonwealth. He then expanded the prison again to make sure that if any new prisoners came to Sing Sing, the prison would be ready. Joseph Thompson died in 1983 after many great years of service to the community, and his position was taken by David Bloom. With David Bloom, executions of prisoners were doubled to clean out space for new prisoners; which caused much controversy in the United States over whether or not he should have been killing these prisoners in such large of numbers. The controversy would be forgotten as people went back to their daily lives, and the executions would continue. Besides the Electric chair, lethal injections and hangings were popular on the prison grounds during Bloom's term. Much did not change in the prison until the 2050s, when the prison security systems were placed onto a ZAX supercomputer. The ZAX 2.0 nicknamed "Warden" replaced the job of a prison warden, since it could see everything on the prison grounds through the series of cameras. The Warden also knew it's job, to handle the prisoner population by any means necessary. With this, the Warden continued on with the executions in Sing Sing. When the 2060s came, a new influx of prisoners came with it. Crime rates had rose in the Eastern Commonwealth after resources became thinned out in 2060. Such events as the "Hot Summer" in New York City and many other events sent hundreds of new prisoners to Sing Sing. Sing Sing was nicknamed "America's #1 Concentration Camp" since the amount of Americans being sent to the prison was appalling, along with almost a quarter of that population being executed by the Warden. When the United States entered into the Sino-American War, many Chinese POW's would be sent to Sing Sing. The Chinese had heard stories about Sing Sing while coming over to the United States on train, and would often commit suicide before even arriving at Sing Sing, while many would kill themselves in the prison or would be killed by the prison's guards or prisoners. When Sing Sing entered the 2070s, the United States was a powder keg ready to explode. More cell blocks were added to the already huge prison, as Canadian and American protesters were sent to the infamous prison. When the Eastern State Commonwealth issued a state emergency and joined in with other states with issuing marshal law as food riots increased, many citizens who were brave enough to stand up against the abuse were sent to Sing Sing. By 2077, the prison had reached a prisoner population of up to an unbelievable number of 30,000, with 1,000 to 1,500 being executed each month. The Warden, which had gained sentience all the way back in 2067, was steadily increasing the numbers of executions to keep its prison 'clean of the dregs.' More and more executions were raised each month, even for people with minor offenses such as public drunkenness and brawls. When the Great War came on October 23, 2077; Warden was unaffected by it, and so was Sing Sing. Instead, it thought that if had finally been granted the freedom to use the established robot security force to exterminate much of the population of Sing Sing, or "The scourges of mankind that had brought this world to it's end". Post-War After the Great War of 2077, Warden began his full dictatorship of the prison. With the help of his cohorts of robots, the Warden began to capture wastelanders from the surrounding areas so that he could imprison them. The Warden had hydrophonic farms on the premises which allowed it to feed his population of 'law breakers', and addition he had made in the 2070's. If the population of prisoners would get to large, it would kill them off in vast numbers. If the population of Prisoners decreased, he would get more prisoners, and so the problem went on and on. The most model prisoners would either be left alone to be safe, or would be released (on very rare occasions). The Warden had officially become god of the prison by then, and the prisoners had to try to escape or face the consequences of being executed. Category:Locations